


Sweet Caroline

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used to break just like everyone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Caroline

" _This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin"  
_      -'Your Ex-Lover is Dead' by Stars

Her hands are locked in his hair and his are pulling her top over her head. She lets go of him for only a moment, just enough time to get the shirt off before she latches back to him—her lifeline, or, as Stefan would say, were he to know, the closest she'll come to her humanity. The shirt falls to the floor and is forgotten as they move toward the bedroom.

"Caroline," he whispers, and she watches his eyes glow with need.

She smiles demurely at him and leans forward to kiss him but then unexpectedly turns around. She doesn't speak, but when she turns her head, her eyes speak for her. "Follow me."

And when he finds her, she's sitting on his bed, her back to him.

He reaches his hand to her back and touches it, his fingers lightly tracing a small scar he didn't know she had.

"What is this?" he asks in awe, as if he didn't expect her to have a single flaw on her body.

She turns her head to look, and sees part of one of the remaining bites from her human days with Damon. "I wasn't always a vampire, Tyler," she reminds him. "I used to break just like everyone else."

Tyler just shakes his head. "No," he says, pushing her down onto the mattress. "You were always perfect to me." And as he proceeds to touch her, he whispers words in between kisses. "Flawless, _perfect_ , beautiful, _gorgeous_ , sexy, sweet _Caroline_."


End file.
